Night of First
by WaveRider 53
Summary: She wanted to be alone,unnoticed; to blend in and be forgot Out of everybody that could have come, he was last she wanted to see. Lily sits in a muggle town, alone and happy knowing every one at a party. disclaimer--- i own nothing.


It was the night of firsts

It was the night of firsts. It was the first time she when out on a Saturday night with no one or no where to go. It was the first time she wore her long jacket and the first time she tried the new hot latte at star bucks. It was the first time she gave money to the poor looking man playing his guitar in fount of the coffee shop.

She sat happily watching the people go about their busy Saturday night, sipping her latte and enjoying the warm feeling passing over her body. She watched the small girl leaning in to the fountain taking out the silver coins only to throw them back into the water. In the far corner there were two lovers sitting, talking leaning towered each other. Some skaters were attempting new tricks, and a man played beautiful tunes for the spare coins of strangers. The sound of the night was beautiful, everything was nosily quite, and she was alone. The night was perfect.

As she gazing at the people, watching them go about their activities, she noticed him. He was far away, but she knew who it was. She wanted to be alone, unnoticed; to blend in and be forgotten. She didn't want to know any one around her and she didn't want anyone to know her. She picked tonight as the night to go out on purpose; it was the perfect night, everybody was the party held at the Johnson house, for it was common knowledge that his parents were gone for the week. By skipping that party she was given a night of peace and quite. To put her life on hold, and watch other go about theirs.

But then he showed up, he was still far away, but walking closer. Out of everybody that could have come, he was last she wanted to see. She had her reasons for why she hated him. He was the one who always tried to get her. She was a game to him, a stupid game of cat and mouse. He never gave up, always asking her out, always trying to get her to like him. But she was smarter, she saw though his acts. She found that it was thrill of the chase he wanted. He was a handsome guy, could get any one, and for that reason she would let him have her. Now, she knew he was good looking, and she was guilty herself for looking at longer him than she should. But she couldn't give in, once she stopped running, he would grow bored and move to another, leaving her heart broken. It was easier this way. It was better to not let him in and only let the part of her that hated him, show.

But now he's closer, moving in on her corner of the balcony out side the coffee shop. Oh, how she hated him. She sunk in the chair, turned her head just bit so he wouldn't recognize her. Slowly she sipped her Latte, watched him walk to the fountain. He must have seen her; that the only reason she can guess of why he's giving the little girl some coins to throw in. He's trying to show her that he's a sweet guy, that he gave his money just to see the smile on the child's face as she throws it into the fountain. She watches his face turn into a smile as he turns towards the café entrance. He pauses at the old man playing a soft tune; he drops few coins into the case and continues on his way inside to catch up with his friends.

It's sick how he's using every one just to make an impression on her. She shakes her head in disgust. He's pathetic really, did he honestly not think she wouldn't see though his ploy. But she's smart, she saw though his game right away, saw that he always has something up his sleeve to try to impress her. He leaves the coffee shop, him and his two friends.

They turn and head towards her again. She brings her latte up to her mouth hoping that it will provide some sort of protection. They pass her up like she wasn't there and park themselves against balcony. She can hear them talking, not their conversation, just the fact that their talking. However she doesn't have to turn around to know that he's not talking, he's looking at her, trying to see if his ploy worked. Not able to help herself she acts like she stretching her back, to get a quick glace at the three men behind her. As she turns she sees him, his back to her in a deep conversation with his friends. This only makes her mad again; he's such a prick, he's even using his own friends to pretend that he didn't see her. This in its ferrates her even more; she can't stand him. Quickly she strides up to him.

"Potter! I can't believe you. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone!" she said low and venomously. He turns slowly a frown on his face, "follow you?" he laughs as Sirius laughs with him, her face turning redder by the second, " I didn't even know you were here." It was simple enough, but she knows his game, he keeps the bull shit simple so he can remember it. "don't give me that. I know you knew I was here, that's why you gave money the child and the old man, that's why you're here instead of at the party. So don't try lying to me."

"Wow Evans, I must say I think you've been watching me, but sweet heart you got one detail wrong."

She saw the amused look on Sirius face and the slight grin on Remus', "what did I get wrong?"

" I. Did. Not. Know. You. Were. Here." He says slowly

"augggh, POTTER!! YOU…YOU JUST…. AUGGH!!" with that she turned away and stormed off. It was just like him, she thought, to show up, knowing she was here play his game to impress her and then lie about so it seemed he was doing just because he wanted to. But lily was smart she knew his games, and she wasn't going to get trapped in one.

Back in the corner of the second floor courtyard, James turned to his friends, "what was that about?" both shrugged their shoulders, not knowing the answer. James tried again, "did…did you know? That she was here, I mean."

"not a clue buddy, not a clue."


End file.
